Hot For Teacher
by CaityVengeance
Summary: OU. Totally inspired by Grammarslam. Who wouldn't want CM Punk to be their teacher?
1. Hot for teacher

_Italics are used to signify flashbacks. _

The trouble with an all girls school is the distinct lack of men, yes, there are an abundance of male teachers. And the minute this new guy showed up it was a complete game changer. The iconic scene from Raiders of the lost ark came to mind, a female student infatuated with an attractive tutor. This new guy was different, he was young, unpretentious and unconventional. It also didn't help that he was adorned in tattoos, which he tried his best to cover up. He listens to rock music, has an unkempt appearance and it looks like he works out.

His names Mr Brooks, but I'd overheard teachers in hallway and refer to him as Phil. I sit in the back row of his 10th grade English Literature class. It's approaching the end of the winter semester. I don't turn 17 till just after the break for the holidays. I attend the Mayflower School in Chicago, people tell me it's prestigious and to be fair it is a great school. I'm receiving high standard of education, but I'd rather be receiving something much more intimate from Mr Brooks.

My interim report card for English lit was an A+, I've written some great essays and short stories. I love watching Phil teach, he's so charismatic, he dominates the room.

In his short time at the school we've already experienced some slightly unprofessional situations.

_It was on a Tuesday about 3 weeks ago, I stayed behind for trampoline and gymnastics in the auditorium. I only got out at around 5 and after saying goodbye to a couple of friends I headed to the student car park to go home. There he was loading his laptop bag into the back seat of his car. Only two cars remained in this part of the school._

_'Hey teach! How come you park here?'_

_He seemed startled by my sudden appearance._

_'Oh hey (y/n). Er...well they haven't reserved a spot for me on the teacher's car park so I'm stuck all the way back here. How come you haven't gone home yet?'_

_'Gymnastics, thats my car over there.'_

_'Oh right. Not a bit cold for shorts?' He pointed at my small navy blue running shorts._

_'Like I said gymnastics.'_

_'You should really consider talking to me like a teacher. You might get in trouble some day. I'm an adult in a position of power.' He leaned against his car, his biceps bulged under his jacket._

_'I like men with power.' I darkened my eyes, holding out for the right kind of reaction._

_'If anyone heard you talking like that you'd be in some serious trouble…' before he could say more I cut in._

_'I like trouble, sir.'_

_He appeared to be rather nervous but intrigued by my retort, his eyebrows raised._

_'You better watch yourself (y/n). Don't wanna be looking for trouble, cos it'll find you first.'_

_'I've think I've already trouble.' I bit my bottom looking and darkened my eyes. 'Later teach!' I walked past him and to my car, as I unlocked the door I peered in the driver's wing mirror, he was looking back at me. A smirk spread across his face._

_The next encounter was two days later, it wasn't as much an encounter really as a risque exchange of words during class that kind of esculated. We'd been reading and analysing Jane Eyre._

_He commandeered the class room, sat in the middle of his desk with his muscular legs crossed . _

_'...That's a good point Becky but can anyone elaborate further?...C'mon ladies, I'm being paid to educate not babysit….(y/n)?'_

_My hand wasn't even raised, picking on me was no coincidence._

_'Well sir...I think he's symbolic of repressed desires. That theme runs through the entire novel. Rochester embodies everything that Jane wants, yet at this point in the story he is unattainable. He's so close yet she is unable to act upon her lust and want.' I smirked at him from the back of the classroom, he seemed slightly taken a back by my comment. His eyes looked over my body. _

_'That's true, yes. He's above her, a superior, commanding male.' His eyes zoned in on me as he spoke. _

_The bell rang and the other students began exiting the room. I hung back and stayed sat at my desk._

_'Remember girls, keep reading! We're gonna get through this novel if it kills us….(y/n) a word please.'_

_He waited for all the other girls to leave then walked towards me._

_'You're gonna get me in a lot of trouble…'_

_'How so teach?'_

_'Well, firstly I find you very suggestive and that could be dangerous…'_

_I opened my mouth to speak and he stopped me in my your tracks._

_'...Let me finish (y/n). It could be dangerous because I find you attractive and thats wrong. You know it. I know it. So I think you should stop this flirtation before we get into trouble that we can't get out of.' _

_'I don't see the trouble sir, it's all very innocent. Plenty of girls get Hot For Teacher. In fact I'm getting hot right now.' I shifted slightly in my seat._

_'Stuff like that, that's dangerous...Wait, Van Halen, really? I don't know what else to say.'_

_'Don't say anything...kiss me instead. You know thats what you really want Mr Brooks.'_

_I tilted my head and batted my eyelashes a tiny bit. Phil leaned his hands on my desk, and prowled closer to me. His lips pressed against mine, his tongue teased into my mouth, he moved his lips so slowly and with such care. I sighed as he pulled his mouth away from mine. His kiss was mind blowing, completely different from my past experiences. I was beginning to think it was true what they say about older men._

_'You can't tell anyone about this, you know that?'_

_'I understand, sir.'_

_'Call me Phil...just not in front of anyone else.'_

_'OK, Phil. You're a great kisser.'_


	2. My homework was never quite like this!

**_Bold indicates text messages._**

_A week had flown since our first kiss and unfortunately this Thursday in question I didn't have Mr Brooks on my timetable. The day had drawn to a close and I was trying to bring some order to my locker, after a near 20 minute battle cramming books, my gym clothes and the other shit I'd accumulated over the semester it was now 4 o'clock and I was stood in an empty hallway. _

_'(y/n)?' A voice echoed down the lonely corridor._

_'We have to stop meeting like this Phil.'_

_'Hey! Someone might hear you!' Phil walked towards me and stood just a couple of feet away._

_'I really don't think anyone will hear me…Phil!' I smirked and escalated my voice._

_He laughed and edged closer, feeling more comfortable knowing there was nobody within earshot._

_'You're gonna get me into some serious trouble.'_

_'How so? It was only one little kiss, no one will ever find out. I mean it's not like you've touched me...yet.'_

_He bit his bottom lip and scanned me from head to toe. I leaned back and rested onto my locker and like before he shifted closer. Now facing me I was trapped between him and lockers. I could see the bright, flowing colours of his chest piece through his white shirt. _

_Phil peered down both directions of the hallway then dove in to kiss me. It was even better the second time, he placed his hands on my waist whilst our lips lapped into each other. I flung my arms over his shoulder as he pushed his tall frame closer to me. His right hand ran up and down my leg, pushing under my grey school skirt. I let out a soft moan as his finger tips slowly moved to my ass. He gently caressed and traced circle over the top of my panties. I could feel him getting aroused, his hard bulge pressed against me. He broke the kiss and growled into my neck grazing his teeth down to my clavicle. _

_His right hand squeezed my ass then moved to the front of my panties, he could feel how turned on I was, his finger hooked my panties as he tried to get a closer feel of my wetness._

_'Phil, no ones ever touched me there before.'_

_'I'll be gentle.' He bit softly onto my neck. A muffled moan escaped his mouth. His finger softly stroked in between my thighs, he never went inside me, he just carefully teased my wetness. Slowly running his finger up and down._

_It didn't go any further than that. After another minute of groping, Phil decided it was too risky. He slipped me a piece of paper with his phone number on and retreated up the hallway._

_When I got home it took me hours to pluck up the courage to text him. It was nearly midnight, I lay in my bed wanting to go to sleep but I wanted to talk to Phil even more._

**_Hey Teach x_**

_Half an hour had passed, I didn't think I was getting a reply. _

**_Hey gorgeous. Up a bit late on school night aren't we? x_**

**_You know me, always trying to get in trouble x_**

**_You can say that again x_**

**_So Phil ;) You doing much? x_**

**_Thinking about today, can't get you out of my mind x_**

**_Me too. Can't wait to do it again sometime x_**

**_Wanna have a little bit of fun now? x_**

**_Yeah ;) x_**

_The next minute my phone vibrated on the pillow beside me. _

**_Incoming Call_**

**_Teach x x x_**

_I answered the phone and jumped from my bed, making sure my door was locked._

_'Hello?'_

_'Hey gorgeous…I wanted to tell you how hard I am thinking about how wet I got you before.'_

_'You liked that? Cos I'm wet for you right now.'_

_He let out a massive breath. 'Jesus, (y/n)' _

_He seemed surprised by my willingness to play but how could expect any different. I'm hardly what you'd call shy when we're face to face. _

_'I get so wet thinking about you Phil.'_

_'You gonna touch yourself for me?' _

_I slipped down my pajama bottoms and panties and kicked them from around my ankles. At least he couldn't see the cupcake design on my night time attire. Somehow I think that'd kill my allure. I ran my right hand down my stomach, till I reached my wet spot. My fingers began exploring in between my thighs. I moaned heavily into my phone._

_'That feel good?' _

_'Yeah, Phil, feels so good.'_

_'I wish it was my hand touching you.'_

_'Uuuh Phil, will you touch yourself too?'_

_'Already am (y/n). I wanna put my fingers inside you. I wanna make you cum.' His moans became louder, I could hear his hand moving up and down his hard shaft. I sped my movements up, trying to match his pace._

_'I want you to take my virginity Phil. I want you to fuck my virgin pussy.' I knew that would push him over the edge. 'Ah, ah ahhh, Phil.'_

_'I'm gonna cu-...I'm gonna, ahh fuck, (y/n) fuck!' Phil moaned and panted into my ear, 'Jesus (y/n).'_

A couple of weeks had past since then but a few kisses, risky touches and dirty phone calls had occurred in the mean time. But I have a trick up my sleeve, a few days ago was an essay deadline. I handed my paper in on time but lets just say its not my greatest work. I need an excuse to get him on his own.

'Thank you everyone for handing in your essays one time...for once! I've only had chance to grade around half of them, so I'll hand out what I've got…' Phil began to roam round the classroom, placing freshly graded essays onto desks.

'...Really, (y/n)?'

In what ways is Jane Eyre influenced by the tradition of the Gothic novel? What do the Gothic elements contribute to the novel?

The essay now sat before me, with a lousy grade and a 'see me after class' note. Secretly, I'm delighted but the show must go on, and I look reasonably frustrated in front of my fellow classmates. The bell rang and everyone picked up their bags and left, I kept firmly in my seat.

Phil shut the door behind the last exiting student.

'(y/n) did you do this on purpose?' he pointed to the essay on my desk.

'What?...Phil I'm shocked. How could you think such a thing? I mean maybe I was distracted...thinking about our previous entanglements…'

'I've been distracted by that too, but that's no excuse to hand in a piss poor essay.' He sat down behind his desk. 'You've already got my attention, you know that I want you.'

'I'm really sorry, teach… I have to get to gymnastics in a minute. If I'm late all the good mats will be gone.'

'I'll need you to submit a rewrite of this. You get 2 weeks.' He suddenly seemed so cold and serious.

'Ok, I'll...er...start writing it tonight.'

'Thank you. You better get to the gymnasium...the good mats and all.'

I left the classroom feeling somewhat brushed to the side.

Around 45 minutes into gymnastics we took a short break. I reached into my bag for my water bottle and checked my phone, 1 new message.

**'Leave the gym a bit early, come to the classroom. Change back into your uniform please x'**


	3. Teacher Needs To See Me After School

**So sorry for not posting in like nearly...2 weeks! Uh-oh! I've been so busy reading other's stories on here that I forgot about my own. Please pardon any spelling errors, I'm a terrible proof reader and thank you for reading/following/favouriting/reviewing! **

* * *

I told my gymnastics coach that I had to leave early to get the jump on re-writing my English Lit essay. Which was true, I did need to rewrite that piece of crap. I got dressed into my uniform and packed my gym bag away. On my way to Phil's classroom I stuffed my bag back into my locker and fixed my hair a bit. The corridors and classrooms of the English department were in near complete darkness, the air was filled with the aroma of whatever off brand cleaning agent the the janitorial staff used. It was surprising that I could even get in the building and that it hadn't been locked.

As I approached the rendezvous point I gussied up slightly, making sure my blouse and cardigan weren't creased. I lightly knocked on the door.

'Who is it?' Phil voice spoke softly from the other side of the door.

'It's me, (y/n)'

The door was unlocked and opened, Phil smiled as he his laid eyes on me.

'Come in, (y/n), I swept a spare set of keys from the cleaning staffs cart before, there's no one here now but us.'

Phil left the classroom and locked the main door to the building, then came back in to lock the classroom door.

'What about security cameras?'

'The security guy leaves at like three thirty everyday.'

'Taking no chances I see…' before I could comment further on his stealthy actions his lips thrashed into mine, his hands tugged at my uniform. He moved my body, slamming me into his desk. His tongue twirled and danced with mine, he ruffled my skirt up and lightly spanked my ass. 'Ahh shit, Phil.'

'You like when I do that?'

'Yeah. A bad girl like me needs some discipline.' I smirked.

With no further warning he dragged me to the other side of his desk, he sat down in his chair and pulled me over his lap. The sound of Phil spanking my panty clad ass echoed through the classroom.

'Uhh fuck…I'm a bad girl, Mr Brooks, I need punishing.' He moaned slightly in response, spanking me harder, squeezing in between every swing of his arm. 'Teach me a lesson, Mr Brooks.' I could feel his erection pressing into my ribs as I lay across his knees. After another two spanks I could feel my sex soaking through my underwear.

Phil pulled me up, splaying my legs over his lap so we now faced each other. I removed my cardigan and tossed it to the ground, he ran his hands over my blouse, stopping to focus on my breasts. He licked his lips and began unbuttoning my blouse, once removed he unclasped my bra and threw it aside, joining the other components of my school uniform. Both his hands cupped and rubbed my bare breasts, he ran his thumbs gently over my stiffening nipples.

'Your tits are amazing.' He grasped harder, then his head dove to my chest, his mouth meeting my right nipple. He softly sucked and circled. His tongue teased me so much. I could hardly control my moans and the developing heat between my thighs. Phil lifted his head back up and our mouths met again, our lips touched more forcibly this time, his tongue scarcely connected with my lips before I granted him entry.

His hands glided up and down my bare upper half. I placed my hands onto his clothed chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. Phil pulled his shirt from his body as it joined a growing pile of clothes on the floor. My thumbs traced the tattoos that danced across his chest.

'Your tattoos are hot.'

He laughed bashfully through his smirk 'Thanks.'

His right hand wandered to my hips as he conquered the fastening of my skirt and pulled down the short, useless zipper. Phil lifted me onto his desk, as we still faced each other he leaned my body back and proceeded to remove my skirt. His hand immediately focused between my legs, his thumb rubbed firmly up and down my now soaking panties.

'Uhh, (y/n). You're soaked…'

'I want you Phil, I wanna feel you inside me.' Suddenly my panties were virtually torn from my body and thrown only God knows where. He pushed his index finger into my centre and moved his thumb over my clit. Someone else's touch felt so strange but amazing. Phil's finger wriggled inside me, pushing me closer to the edge. My clit swelled under his thumb, his finger stroked inside me so softly. I burned for him.

'Ooh fuck Phil, fuck. Fuck. Ahhh.' I grew wetter with every movement.

'You feel so good (y/n).'

'I'll feel even better wrapped around your cock.' Phil's fingers glided out of me. 'Uhh fuck.' I stared up at the ceiling, still tingling all over, I heard him stand up and progress to unhook his belt. The sound of the buckle being tugged at was enough to prick my ears, I propped myself up more to see him pull down his smart yet casual black jeans. He quickly removed his shoes and socks and stepped from his jeans, kicking them away in the process.

We stared at each other for several seconds. He looked totally hot stood in his boxer shorts and a smile. His eyes kept going up and down my exposed body, it just made me wetter. I slowly slid down the desk and onto my feet. I charged my lips into his, our hands wandering each other's bodies. Phil's hand rubbed the wetness between my legs, his finger slid along my wet lips, I could feel myself tightening at his delicate touches.

'Phil…' I briefly broke our kiss to whisper into his ear 'Will you make me cum?' I swallowed hard, for the first time with him I felt slightly embarrassed.

'I'll make you cum babe. I'm gonna take you on my desk and make your virgin pussy cum for me.' Just hearing those words made me quiver and moan. Phil's lips met mine again, his tongue swam into my mouth. My slight embarrassment melted away as I pushed my index and middle fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slowly wrenched them down to release his throbbing erection.

I stared at it for a moment in awe. I mean I'd seen and kind of touched one before but his was somehow more grown up. He was a man, not a boy.

'You should sit down Mr Brooks, I wouldn't want your knees to buckle.' I teased. He slumped into his chair, kicking away any torn off clothes obstructing his path. I gave off extreme confidence, but deep down I was nervous. I slowly wrapped my hand around his length, drumming my fingers around him, he bit his lip, a small gasp escaped his mouth. Carefully I massaged up and down, I picked up the pace after I felt slightly more confident.

'Uhh, fuck (y/n). That feels good.'

I smirked and could barely make eye contact with him. I knew that he was genuinely enjoying himself, his body seemed to tense and respond to my actions. He looked down and peered into my eyes.

'Have you ever done this before?'

'Kind of but the guy blew his load after 10 seconds.' We both laughed.

'Have you ever given a blow job?'

'Kind of but the same guy threatened to well...yano, after 10 seconds so I stopped before he did.' I felt suddenly shy.

'If you're not comfortable I understand.' He smiled gently.

'No, I want to Phil. I wanna taste you.'

Before he had time to respond or even ease me into the situation, I took his tip in my mouth and sucked with pressure, I took a bit more of him till he was almost entirely in my mouth. His moans were loud. He placed his hands on my head and carefully stroked my cheeks and hair. I kept the same pressure whilst running my tongue along him. I pulled back and concentrated on his head, I could feel tiny drops of pre-cum escape him.

I moaned at Phil's taste and retracted from his now throbbing erection.

'Sit on the edge of the desk…' I stood and complied 'Spread your legs, please.' Phil spoke so politely but a part of me wanted him to assert himself more. He scooted his chair closer to the desk and planted soft kisses long my inner thigh, he reached higher with every kiss, he scraped his teeth faintly over my moist skin and took a small bite.

'Now it's my turn to taste you.' His face delved between my thighs, his tongue teased and swirled against my wetness, he moved in between my lips, moving up to my clit, he sucked softly on my delicate flesh.

'Oh fuck Phil, uhh, Jesus. I think gonna cum…' He suddenly moved away.

'Not like this (y/n), I wanna feel you cum. I wanna fuck your tight virgin pussy and feel you cum around my cock.'

That's the assertion I was looking for.


	4. I Don't Feel Tardy

'Are you sure about this (y/n)?'

'Yeah, I am. Take it.'

I lay on his desk perfectly. Lucky it was a grand, old, possibly mahogany desk. Not being terribly tall meant I didn't occupy too much of it's length. But it was Phil's length that was concerning me at the moment.

Phil opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a condom.

'I bought a pack last week in anticipation…' His cheeks broke out in a red flush, greatly contrasted by his green/hazel eyes. He cleared his throat 'I knew I wouldn't be able wait much longer before I'd have to fuck you.'

'I'm on the pill, if you don't wanna use one.'

'No it's ok, I wanna be safe. That alright?'

'Whatever you say, sir.' I smirked and bit my bottom lip. Phil climbed onto the desk, kneeling between my thighs, he unwrapped the condom and proceeded to roll it onto his throbbing hard length. He positioned himself carefully at my entrance and slowly stroked my dripping wet folds with his fingers.

'Mmm, Phil. Fuck me…fuck me teach.'

He leaned down to kiss me passionately, With his left arm he steadied himself over my entire body. His right hand carefully held himself at my wet entrance. I didn't think it was possible for me to get any wetter, that was until he slowly pushed his tip inside me.

'Oh fuck Phil! Oh Jesus, ahhh.'

He kissed my forehead and flashed an evil smile 'And that's only the tip sweetheart.'

It hurt for a second, he'd barely pushed an inch of himself inside of me. He executed tiny thrusts, inching himself inside, allowing time for my body to adjust to the knew sensation. Each tiny thrust caused me great discomfort, but I didn't want him to stop. This gorgeous man was taking my virginity and I was loving every second of it. When he was fully inside he was careful not to move, allowing me more time to adjust and catch my breath.

'Fuck (y/n), you're so tight baby.'

Phil thrusts slowly, the pain hadn't subsided yet, I imagined it wouldn't for sometime but fuck it felt good. His hands steadied my hips, I had to fight the urge to grind into him, both of us knew we had to start off slow.

'Oh Jesus Phil, fuck.'

'Fuck you feel good, shit.'

Phil picked up the pace. I could feel myself growing wetter, he slicked in and out of me, tensing with every motion. Once my body was used to this new feeling the pain no longer bothered me, all I could feel was the immense pleasure. I could feel a wave building in my torso, it was ready to crash over me.

'Fuck baby, I can feel how close you are. Cum for me…' And with his words I tightened my walls around him and let go. I felt my first real orgasm rip through my body. My legs were shaking, my moans echoed through the classroom and my secretions poured around Phil's hard erection. The touch of his toned body in my arms only made me want more of him.

He thrust through my orgasm, rolling his eyes and thrashing his head back in ecstasy. Suddenly he placed his thumb over my swollen clit and stroked up and down. Once again the wave in my my torso built up and crashed down. Our moans matched each other's my small body shook underneath his.

'Fuck (y/n). I'm gonna, I'm gonna cu-'

'Cum inside me Phil, cum for me. Punish me for being a bad girl.'

Phil's motions became far more animalistic, his head sunk into the neck, his teeth bore down into my flesh. His thrusts became so fast and hard, there was no longer rhythm, just a need for release. His cock flexed inside me, my body reacted instantly, tightening around him, my hips snapped into his, he held them securely and moaned into my neck. Even through the condom I could feel inside myself grow warmer.

'Fuck (y/n), fuck. You're so fucking good baby, so tight. Fucking perfect.' Phil momentarily collapsed onto me, he adorned my face with soft kisses, I returned the gesture and our lips finally met again. He tasted even better after I gave myself to him.

After a few moments he pulled his now softening cock from inside me. I sat up as he pushed his feet onto the ground. The blood freaked me out a lot. The fleshy tones of the condom had been replaced with a film of red and pinks. Phil grabbed a few tissues, pulled off and discarded of the used, latex prophylactic.

I felt ashamed about how much I bled onto him, I spotted some traces on his thighs and groin. He noticed them too, I could tell, but he never said a word about it. He placed a kiss onto my lips as I finally managed to get onto my feet.

We both dressed slowly, becoming distracted and pulling each other into a kiss. Once we were both fully clothed it looked as if nothing ever happened. Apart from the looks of satisfaction strewn across both our faces.

'That was kind of intense.' Phil spoke up 'You feel amazing, you're so fucking sexy. I don't even know what to do with you.' He pushed my hair out of my face and traced his thumb along my cheekbone.

'I'm glad it was you, Phil. I'm glad you took it.'

'I'm glad you gave yourself to me.'

I tiptoed up into his kiss, draping my arms over his broad shoulders.

The hidden evidence of our escapade made me smile against his mouth. My panties now stained with my own blood, my virginity; a metaphoric feather in his cap.

After several minutes our kiss was broken. I gathered myself together and Phil unlocked the classroom door. We walked along the still and darkened corridor together, Phil unlocked the main entrance. I stood over the threshold and we shared today's final kiss.

'(y/n)? We can do this again sometime right?'

'Of course.' I spoke coyly 'Anything for you teach.'

I moved closer, my voice turned to a whisper. 'I'm hot for teacher even more now that I've felt your hard cock inside me.' I turned and walked away. Phil stood in the doorway smirking, licking his bottom lip.

I got him right where I wanted him…

I'd always had him exactly where I wanted him.


	5. Thanks for reading!

Thank you for reading! All your reviews/favourites/follows mean a lot to me!

Please check out my other story; I'm here & you're there.

Please take the time to review if you enjoyed my story!


End file.
